<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin, wait. by ahsokasnips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150435">Anakin, wait.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips'>ahsokasnips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A HUG WE DESERVED, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Can be either platonic or romantic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Season/Series 07, Short One Shot, i miss them, they got their hug🥺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She paused for a minute. It was her last chance.</p><p>"Anakin!" she called after him.</p><p>He turned around.</p><p>"Wait"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anakin, wait.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So<br/>I'm gonna be honest. I haven’t watched season 7 yet<br/>I just saw a picture on Pinterest when Ahsoka said "Anakin, good luck" and ik it was their last scene together and even though i'm on season 3 i'm sad and that’s how this one shot was born🥺 because they deserved a hug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She paused for a minute. <em>It was her last chance.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Anakin!" she called after him.</p><p><br/>He turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran up to him and bit her lower lip. There were so many things she still wanted to tell him about. Apologize for leaving him and-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed and hugged him. <em>Tight</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anakin taken aback, took a step back. But after a second, hugged her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a minute he pulled her away from him and looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked a few times then smiled softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm fine," she said and after this it got quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anakin?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good luck."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Be careful, Skyguy.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I always am, Snips.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not sure if they still had their bond-</p><p>Let’s just pretend they had cause i say so🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>